Unnamed story
by angeloneofakind
Summary: This is the story about a little boy and how he would grow up to be one of the strongest ninja.


A loud boom could be heard.

"_Not now!"_ thought Namikaze Minato.

"Go!" Kushina Uzumaki said.

"But I don't wanna go. Its my child to."

"But you're the Hokage. You must go."

He didn't leave her side, it wasn't long until cries could be heard throughout the hospital.

"Congratulation its a boy." Could be heard between the cries. "what is his name going to be?"

"What do you say honey?" Minato asked his wife.

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" was her reply.

"What about Naruto?"

"Sounds good."

Suddenly Kushina started to shake.

"What.." But before he had finished it he was pushed out of the room. A Anbu was suddenly there and whispered something in his ear.

"I got it. Tell the men to fall back, just keep it occupied until I come."

The Anbu just nodded and was gone.

"I am sorry darling, but I have to do this." Soon Naruto and Minato was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------

It was that night that the greatest demon of them all was sealed in a child. No-one knew who's the child was or where it came from. All they knew was that this child was the demon.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"How is he?" asked a old man.

"Not good, the mob has just caught up to him."

"Lets end this then."

"Why should we? They are correct that it is the de.." But before the sentence was finished he was dead.

"No-one talked about him that way. Be glad, I just saved you from Ibiki."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"What have I done? Why are this people chasing me?" asked a little five years old boy.

He didn't know why. All he knew was that they wasn't going to stop. So he did just like he always did. He stopped. He was prepared to take all the beating again. But it never came.

He looked up and saw a man with silver-colored heard stood before him, with his back turned against him.

"ALL OF YOU STOP!!!!" Everybody stopped like they became glued to the ground.

"YOU ALL KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPENED WHEN YOU DO THIS?! WHY ARE YOU DOING IT?"

It was dead silent. Nobody was going to argue with a Anbu.

Suddenly a voice could be heard: "He is a demon and you know it. Step aside and let us finished what the Yondaime started."

"You know that I can't let you do this." The woman that had said it turned around, in fact they all did. What they found was the Sandaime Hokage and a full squad of Anbu.

The little boy could not take anymore and just fainted.

"_How... going... demon..."_

The little boy could hear some words. He opened his eye a little, just to see who was talking. It was ojii-san and two other persons. One had a silver-colored hair. The other one had a crane and looked like he was injured.

"Enough. We are not going to discussed this again." He could hear ojii-san speak.

"Fine, but you haven't heard the last of me." The man with the crane said.

The boy had by now closed his eye. He knew that he was safe.

"Are you okay Naruto?" The man with the silver-hair asked. He had seen his eye gone open a little.

Naruto just nodded. His eyes stilled closed.

------------------------------------------------------

**TIMESKIP**

------------------------------------------------------

Its been three years since the incident, Naruto now eight years old. Its been a half year since he started the academy. It was all peace and quiet. It wasn't that much people now that was trying to kill the boy. But he still get the staring. But he had learned to ignore them.

It was a sunny afternoon, classes was just about to quit for the day.

"Today we are going to have a test". Iruka said to the class.

"what kind for test sensei?" asked a girl with pink hair.

"Ninjutsu"

"ARGH! Not again". Could be heard from one of the front seats.

Iruka just ignored the desperate call.

"When your name is called please come at front and do what I tell you to do". Iruka said to the class. "Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuga Hinata can you please come front?"

Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata walked down to the desk and stood there.

"Can you please do the Henge, Bunshin no jutsu and Kamawari!".

All four of them did make them.

"Good, now can Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Choji please come up front?"

All of them walked down. Naruto just walked a little slower then the rest.

"Right. Now I want you to do the Henge" Iruka instructed them.

Choji, Ino, Shikamaru all cleared it. Then it was Naruto's turn. Then he saw something the rest had missed. Iruka had a hidden knife behind his back.

"_Maybe its my turn to shine." _He thought.

He did the henge. And turned around and produced a knife from his back so the hole class could see.

"BAKA THATS NOT CORRECT" he heard from Ino.

"On the contrary Yamanaka, its correct." Iruka called back. And produced a knife from his back.

"Hn. The dobe got lucky" said Sasuke.

Naruto didn't care what the other thought about him.

"Now I want you to do the Kamawari."

They all did it.

"Excellent. Now the Bunshin no jutsu."

Naruto's mood just went down with that. Its not he could do it. But they always looked dead when he did it. The rest had already done it. They where now all looking at Naruto.

"eh, Iruka-sensei? Can we say that I already have done it? Please?" Naruto pleaded to his teacher.

"No, you must do it." Iruka replied.

Naruto was just going to do it when the knocked on the door. Right after the knock the door opened and Mizuki's head came forth.

"Iruka. The headmaster has called for you."

"Thank you Mizuki." replied Iruka. "You all are excused for the rest of the day."

Naruto mood went up. He was relived from doing the stupid Bunshin.

He just went outside and sat on the swing. Just watching the rest of the kids when they went with their parents. Every time the classes was over he would get depressed. He didn't have any parents to pick him up after school.

----------------------------------------------------------

**TIMESKIP**

-----------------------------------------------------------

Its now been one and a half year. Naruto hadn't grow much, neither had the other kids done it. He was now nine years old. It was soon time for another test. But this one was different then rest. If he could get it right this time he would be out of the dreadful place called _"The academy"_. He just needed something other then the originally Bunshin.

"_What if could get ojii to teach me something."_ He thought. He had been working nonstop since morning(A/N: No school day) on trying to get the bunshin to work. But how much he tried he couldn't. He knew that he was doing it right. But he couldn't figure out why they always looked dead. He was really starting to get frustrated.

So he left the training-ground. On his way to see ojii-san. But on his way he saw some people train. So he decided to stick around and watch, maybe he could learn anything.

He could see that one of the people was the same silver-haired man he had named pervert. Just because he always read that stupid book.

He really liked watching others train, but this was gold.

A pervert gets a beating from a green spandex-wearing-train. How much more fun could it be.

The more he watched, the more he learned. He couldn't understand why he had so easy to learn by watching others. But had trouble when it came to sitting in classes and hear about techniques.

----------------------------------------  
**This is just a test run. I have so much ideas and trouble putting them together. Maybe you would like to help?  
I am thinking about doing a co-op fanfiction. Maybe you would like to do it with me?**

**The thing you must in order to get a co-op ff with me:  
1. Just must have 1 or 2 stories.  
2. They must be on my favorit-list.  
3. Those/This stories/story must be atleast 10 chapters long. ( Iam not doing stuff like oneshot and under 10 chapters.)**

**If you have a story/stories that are over 10 chapters. feel free to pm me or just leave in the review and I will look in to it. If I like it, then it will go to my favorit-list.**

**Sincerely  
Angeloneofakind**


End file.
